


The Desolate Future

by TheDevilCat



Category: Original Work, The Desolate Hope
Genre: The Desolate Hope - Freeform, Why is there so little stuff based on the Desolate Hope series?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilCat/pseuds/TheDevilCat
Summary: Kepler-442b was once a thriving Human colony, until it was abandoned. Now, humanity uses it as a junkyard for their unwanted junk. This is the tale of four discarded robots trying to survive in this wasteland.Somewhat based on Scott Cawthon's The Desolate Hope and The Desolate Room.





	The Desolate Future

Sequence 1 – Awakening

_August 19, 2743_

Fixit Unit-752’s head jolted upward as its system came back online. It inspected its four arms for damage, and was satisfied when it found none, although the robot found that it was rather dirty. It rotated its head to get a sense of its surroundings, detecting nothing but endless heaps of junk for as far as its mechanical eye could see.

_Is this … a junkyard? Why am I here?_

Unit-752 noticed a few rusted scraps on the ground that seemed to have fallen rather recently.

 _Hm, one of these must of accidentally my power switch as it fell,_ Unit-752 concluded.

The robot searched its memory banks in order to try and figure out what had happened to the unfortunate robot. It opened the newest memory file it could find, dated nearly a month prior.

* * *

 

_Robodyne Production Facility, July 23, 2743:_

_“Another defective unit? This is the third one this week! R &D told Samson that the Fixit series wasn’t ready for release yet.” The inspector standing in front of Unit-752 complained. _

_“You know that Mr. Samson won’t budge once he makes up his mind, Jack.” One of the inspector’s coworkers replied, inspecting another Fixit unit just a few feet to Unit-752’s left. Unit-752 didn’t know his name. “Unit-751 seems to be in working order. How bad is that one you’re looking at, Jack?”_

_“Not very good, Mike. Severe stutter and sporadic twitching in the arms. God know what would happen if it glitches in the middle of a delicate procedure.” The first inspector, Jack answered. Apparently, his coworker’s name was Mike._

_“Well, you know the drill. Disposal will pick it up out back.” Mike instructed._

_“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Jack responded, reaching around to hit Unit-752’s power switch on the back of its neck._

* * *

 

Unit-752’s head drooped as it finished replaying the memory file.

 _Oh. That’s why I’m here. I was thrown out because I’m … defective,_ the robot realized. _What do I do now?_

The robot raised its head to take another look at the piles of junk surrounding it. Most of the garbage seemed like it had been sitting there for ages, judging from the rust.

 _Maybe I can find someone who lives around here. Surely someone must run this place. Maybe they can find a use for a repair robot, even one that is defective like I am. But which direction should I go in?_ Unit-752 pondered. _I guess it doesn’t matter. If I hit a fence, I’ll simply follow it to the entrance of the junkyard._

The robot headed north, only deviating from its path to navigate around the many piles of junk filling the junkyard. Unit-752 continued on this path for several hours, until it came to halt at something that caught it off-guard. It was a broken-down robot that had rusted to the point that it was literally falling to pieces. Unit-752’s programming urged him to try and repair the fallen robot, but the Fixit unit knew that it was pointless. The robot was simply too far gone to fix. The sight of this broken robot caused something to finally click into place in the Fixit unit’s processor.

_This is a place where robots go to die._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real story on this site. I'm afraid that chapter posting will be sporadic, as I have a lot of stuff going on in my life at the moment. For some reason, the site won't let me indent my paragraphs. Any help for that?
> 
> The designs of the four main robots can be found here:  
> http://dalkor3228.deviantart.com/art/The-Derelicts-682974942?ga_submit_new=10%3A1495911415
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> EDIT: I'm afraid that I'll have to put this story on indefinite hiatus, as I've lost my inspiration for this. I just don't see a point in continuing a story that doesn't seem like anybody's read. If you do read read this, then please leave a comment down below. If people tell me that they like this story, then I'll gladly continue this adventure. I hope you have a nice day.


End file.
